Unnecessary Holiday
by Cinnamin-chan
Summary: Red vs. Blue. Church is dragged into an impromptu celebration of his "friendship" with Caboose. Church/Caboose.


**A/N:** Hiya, everyone! I'm back with a new fic (finally), and it's for my latest obsession: Red vs. Blue! (plus the Halo fandom. Normal difficulty impossible for me) Anyway, I've had a bunch of ideas floating around as usual, but this one just came to me. My other stories-in-progress for RvB will probably be finished sometime soon (if I can just get around to it), so stay tuned! (How do you stay tuned to a website? And why am I using so many parenthesis?)

This story is slash, like most of my others, so here's your final warning! And as always, please R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Unnecessary Holiday**

Caboose tugged on his friend's sleeve. "Wake up, Church!"

The cobalt soldier grumbled, rolling over to face the excited rookie. "What do you want, Caboose?"

"Guess what!"

"I can only imagine."

"Guess, guess!"

"I don't want to guess, just tell me!" Church snapped.

"It's June 8th! Well, on Earth, it is."

"That's great." Church rolled over again and pulled a pillow over his head.

Caboose refused to give up. "Do you know what that means?"

"What, is it some random stupid-ass holiday? Talk Like A Pirate Day or some shit like that?"

"Nooooo, Talk Like A Pirate Day isn't until September," the blue soldier corrected. "Although the red guy over at the other base talks like that every day. Anyway, today is Best Friend's Day! And since you are my best friend, we have to hang out together."

"Okay, one, I'm not your best friend. Two, we technically always 'hang out' together because we're usually just stuck here watching the Reds."

Caboose laughed. "Of course you are my best friend. Now, let's go have lunch together! I made muffins!"

"Caboose, it's morning. People have _breakfast_ in the morning, not lunch."

"That's what I said." Caboose grabbed Church's hand and, with his immense amount of strength, hauled the older man out of bed and into the kitchen area. Church's nostrils were greeted by the harsh smell of burnt bread mixed with a hint of blueberry.

"You made these yourself?" _Like I even have to ask..._

The blue soldier nodded happily. "Yep! See, they have blueberries. Which are blue, like we are! Here, try one!" He popped one of the thankfully less-burnt muffins into Church's mouth, nearly causing him to choke. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. A little crispy, but it tasted better than anything he or Tucker had ever made for breakfast.

"It's good," he commented.

Caboose grinned widely, leaning over to give Church a hug, who backed away quickly.

"What did I say about that?" Church said through gritted teeth.

"You said, 'no hugging, ever'," said Caboose. "Sorry. But I thought, cause it was Best Friend's Day and all, that you would... but..." The sad look on his face made something stir inside of Church. He couldn't help but feel sorry for snapping at his fellow soldier, and despite sometimes wanting to slit his throat, he was grateful that his... _friend_... had bothered to make him muffins. He realized that Caboose was really the only one in the base who actually respected Church.

Without saying a word, Church wrapped his arms around the other man and squeezed him tightly. Caboose responded by pressing his face into Church's chest and hugging even tighter. They stood there for a few seconds until Church let out a small cough and Caboose (somehow) got the hint, pulling away.

"Thank you, Church. That made me feel very happy inside." The grin returned, and Church studied the youth's freckled face. He had a pale complexion due to being in his armor all the time, which was accented almost perfectly by his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. This suddenly made Church feel self-concious about his own looks: he sported a small goatee and stubble, and his messy, jet black, spiky hair looked almost sacreligious compared to Caboose's gorgeous locks.

"It did?" he remarked almost nonchalantly. "This makes you happy?"

"Uh-huh. I like it when you're nice to me. It makes my tummy feel all floaty and stuff," said Caboose, looking thoughtful for once. "Like that time when I drank gasoline, except this doesn't burn. This feels good."

Church quickly turned away to hide the blush that crept onto his face. "W-whatever... um, what else did you want to do today? I guess we don't really have to worry about the Reds since they never do anything."

"Well, I thought we could go play tag. But not near Tucker's rock. Then we can drink orange juice, and maybe go hiking or explore the caves or-"

"Whoa, one idea at a time, you'll hurt yourself from all the thinking."

"Oh. I've done that before. It was very painful. My head was going 'bang bang thump' all day long."

"Um, okay, let's get going. You've obviously got a lot of stuff for us to do, and I want to get most of it done before Tucker wakes up." _He'll laugh his ass off if he sees me playing along with this,_ he thought bitterly.

"Good idea, because he will be jealous of our friendship and that would hurt his feelings. You are a smart leader, Church."

Church cracked a smile. "I know. So let's not tell him about this at all, okay?"

"Okay!"

"And don't let any of the Reds know, either, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Good. Come on, we can go play tag." Church started to head outside, but Caboose stopped him, pulling his sleeve again. He had a very shy look on his face, but there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you for hanging out with me, Church. Spending holidays with you is fun!"

"Whatever, you're welcome."

"Can we do this again?"

Church shrugged. "Sure." _How bad could it be?_

"Yay!" Caboose squealed. "Next month, we can celebrate one of my other favorite holidays! The one that celebrates my home."

"Which one is that?"

"Moon Day!"

_I'll celebrate any day you want, as long as I can see you smile like that._


End file.
